Dimension hopping
by s82161
Summary: Billy Batson has recently invented a portal maker. The portal maker allows anyone to open portals to any dimension. Billy goes to the Rock of Eternity and tests out his portal maker. He ends up in the 1930's, where Billy meets Spider-Man Noir. Dr. Sivana makes a portal maker of his own. It's up to Billy and multiple Spider-Men to stop Dr. Sivana. Takes place during Spider Verse.
1. Captain Marvel meets Spider-Man Noir

**This story will be taking place in the Spider Verse. The three time periods that are going to be covered are: the 1930's, 2099, and 1602. I was inspired by the recent movie Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse. I obviously don't own the characters of Captain Marvel/Shazam and Spider Man. Let the story begin.**

* * *

Billy Batson is a 12 year old kid who can turn into a superhero by saying "Shazam!". Shazam is the wizard that gave BIlly Batson the powers of the gods: The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. Billy possessed the power of all the gods. Billy's alter ego is Captain Marvel. One day, Billy decided to time travel. He got the idea from the movie _Back to the Future._ Billy was sitting in his room at a foster home. His parents were killed by Theo Adam, the non powered form of Teth Adam a.k.a. Black Adam. Billy's parents were killed during a Ancient Egyptian expedition. The Batsons were working on a dig in Egypt on behalf of industrialist Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. Sivana's enforcer, Theo Adam, accompanied the Batson's on the dig, but when Theo was taken over by the spirit of the ancient warrior Black Adam, he betrayed the Batsons and murdered them. Billy has been in several foster homes ever since. Billy wanted to visit the Rock Of Eternity. The Rock of Eternity was the lair of the wizard Shazam. Created from a large rock formation from Heaven and another from Hell by Shazam, the Rock is a focal point of all magic in Earth. Whoever is chosen as the Rock's guardian becomes bound to the Rock and can only leave it for 24 hours before he/she has to return. Billy has devised a portal maker. The portal maker opened a portal to any dimension. Billy walked out of his room.

Billy lived with a bunch of other people in the foster home. "Where do you think you're going?" Freddy Freeman said. Freddy was Billy's best friend. Freddy is disabled. He lived in the house with Billy.

"I'm going dimension hopping." Billy said.

"Dimension hpping?" Freddy asked.

"I built a portal maker. The portal maker will open any portal to any reality in the universe." Billy said to Freddy.

"Why are you doing this?" Freddy asked Billy.

"No reason." Billy said.

Billy left the foster home. He headed towards the subway. Billy entered the crowded subway. Billy then saw a magical black train with fire decals on the front. Nobody else in the subway saw it because the train was magical.

Billy entered the train. The train took Billy to the Rock of Eternity. The train doors opened and Billy got out of the train The train doors closed behind Billy and the train sped off. Billy was in a cave. The cave used to be the home of a powerful wizard named Shazam. Shazam was the wizard that gave Billy Batson his powers. The left wall of the cave showcased the 7 deadly sins of man: Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust. In the center of the cave was a throne. A square rock the size of a car had crushed Shazam.

Billy turned his portal maker on aimed it at the Historama. A portal appeared out of thin air. Billy entered the portal. Next moment, he was falling through the sky.

 _July 3, 1933. New York. 8:30 P.M._

Spider-Man looked over the city of New York. It's been 1 1/2 months since he defeated the Goblin and his crew. Spider-Man felt like he was a hero. Spider-Man was wearing a fedora and a trench coat. He wore a World War 1 pilot uniform with white glowing googles over his eyes. Nowadays we would call this hero Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir. Back then, he was just called The Spider-Man. All of a sudden, a portal appeared and a boy was falling. He was screaming very loud. Spider-Man went out to save the boy.

The boy said "Shazam!" A lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and struck Billy. Billy then became Captain Marvel, a guy who wore a red and gold costume with a white cape. A lightning bolt symbol was on Captain Marvel's chest.

Captain Marvel/Billy P.O.V.

I was in my Captain Marvel alter ego. To everyone else, I look like a 36 year old man wearing a red and gold uniform with a cape. Inside I was still a 12 year old kid. I was flying. I saw a guy in a fedora and a trench coat heading towards me. I flew away from the guy. I felt something hit my back. I was yanked back by the guy in a trench coat and fedora.

"What are you doing here? What's your name?" the guy in the fedora said to me.

"My name is Billy. My superhero name is Captain Marvel." I said. "Where am I?"

"You're in New York City." the guy in the trench coat said.

"What's your name?" I asked the the guy in the fedora and trench coat.

"My name is Spider-Man." The mysterious guy said.

The Indiana Jones theme blared from my phone. I grabbed it out of my pocket. I saw Tawny's number on my phone. Tawky Tawny is a anthropomorphic tiger. He's my friend. How I met him was a long story. 3 weeks ago, I ended up in this city called Zootopia, where every single citizen were anthropomorphic mammals. I ended up in Zootopia while I was fighting Black Adam. (I don't want to spoil too much info because my Captain Marvel/Shazam and Zootopia crossover has yet to be finished.)

Long story short, I met him while he was buying ice cream. We quickly became friends. I answered my phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, Billy." Tawny said through my cell phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a rooftop in New York City. I fell through a portal that I created using my portal maker. I'm in a alternate time period." I said.

"I see." Tawny said.

"Yeah. I just met a strange guy wearing a World War 1 pilot uniform over a trench cot. He's wearing a fedora. He said his name was Spider-Man." I said.

"Okay." Tawny said.

"I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said.

I hung up my cell phone. Spider-Man looked at me as though I was an alien.

"What was that thing you were using?" Spider-Man asked me.

"I using a cell phone." I said.

"What's a cell phone?" Spider-Man asked.

"A cell phone is a phone that is portable. You can do many stuff with it." I explained.

I checked the date and time on my phone. It read July 3, 1933. I was shocked. "Shazam!" I yell very loud. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck me. I returned to my old 12 year old self. This world was entirely in black in white. I was wearing a Star Wars T shirt. Spider-Man Noir was shocked.

"You're a 12 year old kid?" Spider-Man Noir asked.

"Yes." I said.

"This is incredible." Spider-Man Noir said.

All of a sudden, another portal opened and a bald mad scientist in a jet pack appeared before me and my friend. I recognized him right away. He's my arch enemy, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. I fought Dr. Sivana many times.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Sivana?" I asked.

"I found out about your portal maker." Dr. Sivana said to me.

"How?" I asked.

"I will never tell you." Dr. Sivana said.

"Shazam!" I said.

A lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and struck me. I turned into Captain Marvel.

"Let's get ready to rumble." I said.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Billy faces off against Dr. Sivana with the help of Spider-Man Noir.**


	2. Spider-Man Noir and Billy lay low

Captain Marvel/Billy P.O.V.

I was in my Captain Marvel disguise. I zapped Dr. Sivana with my lightning bolt. Dr. Sivana got hit. Dr. Sivana was out for the count. I flew back to where Spider-Man Noir was. I turned back into my old kid self. I walked over to Spider-Man Noir.

"Who was that bald guy you just defeated?" Spider-Man Noir asked me.

"That was Dr. Sivana. He's a mad scientst who is hell bent on defeating me." I said to Spider-Man Noir. "Why is Dr. Sivana targeting you?" Spider-Man Noir asked.

"I have no clue." I said. "My only guess is that he wants my powers."

"Let's get somewhere where it's safe, okay." Spider-Man Noir said to me.

"Okay." I said.

Spider-Man Noir spun a web that attached to a nearby building. I quickly transformed into Captain Marvel and fiew by Spider-Man Noir. He looked at my Captain Marvel costume. "Seriously." he said. "Out of all the costumes you could've chosen, you had to choose that." "It's not my fault that I have this costume." I said to Spider-Man Noir. He was still swinging with his webs. "Right." Spider-Man Noir said sarcastically. We reached Spider-Man Noir's hideout. It was a standard apartment. Spider-Man Noir showed me his room. To say that it was boring would be an understatement. The room contained lots of boring things like newspapers and pulp magazines and other stuff. It makes me glad that I come from a time period 8 decades in the future. Spider-Man Noir starts to take his trenchcoat and fedora off. I got a good look at his ridiculous costume, which consisted of a World War 1 style pilot helmet with goggles, and a brown and beige uniform.

"So, kid, what do you think of my apartment room?" Spider-Man Noir asked me.

"I think that it is boring." I said.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it." Spider-Man Noir said to me.

"Ok." I said. I quickly changed back into my 12 year old self. I sat on the bed.

"Mind telling me your name?" Spider-Man Noir asked me.

"My name is Billy Batson." I said. "I come from the year 2019."

"You come from the year 2019?" Spider-Man Noir asked me.

"Yes." I said. "I came here using this." I showed Spider-Man Noir my portal maker. The portal maker looks like a ray gun from a science fiction movie. I explained how the portal maker could open up portals to different dimensions. Spider-Man Noir was amazed by my portal maker.

"I'm about to tell you something amazing." Spider-Man Noir said to me. "Don't tell anybody this, but my real name is Peter Parker." Spider-Man Noir took off his mask to reveal a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. I was mildly shocked.

"Promise not to tell anybody that I told you my real name." Peter said to me.

"I promise not to tell anybody that you're Spider-Man." I said to Peter.

"Good." Peter said.

"We need to come up with a plan to defeat Dr. Sivana." I said.

"Not right now." Peter said. "We'll come up with a plan to defeat Dr. Sivana. later. Right now, we should lay low for now, ok." "Ok." i said.

"Wanna see a movie with me?" Peter asked me. "Sure." I said. "How about we watch _The Invisible Man_?" I suggested. "I've been wanting to see that movie for a couple of weeks." said Peter. "Never had the time to see it because of my superhero duties." "I would like to watch The Invisible Man with you." I said.

"Great." Peter said. "Let me change out of my superhero costume."

"Ok." i said.

Peter pulled some clothes out from his drawer. He went into the bathroom to get dressed in his normal clothes. Afew minutes later, Peter walked out of the bathroom wearing normal clothes, which consisted of a T shirt and jeans. (Author's Note: I do not know what men wore in the 1930s. I would Google search it, but it would probably be boring. So, for now, the characters in this story will wear modern clothing).

"Ready to go see The Invisible Man?" Peter asked me.

"You bet." I said.

Me and Peter walked downstairs to the first floor of the apartment. We walked outside to Peter's car, which was a blood red 1933 Honda. Peter let me ride shotgun. We drove off to see The Invisible Man.

Meanwhile

In an abandoned building, Dr. Sivana was cooking up a plan to defeat Captain Marvel and Spider-Man Noir. He decided to kidnap Mary Jane Watson, a local reporter for the Daily Bugle, to lure Spider-Man Noir and Captain Marvel in so that he could defeat them. Dr. Sivana decided to kidnap Mary Jane in broad daylight in a couple of days. He didn't want people to get suspicious of what he was doing. Dr. Sivana got to work on his dastardly plan.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. I had so much stuff going on in the past 16 months that I nearly forgot to write this chapter. I apologize to all of the people who had to wait 16 months. Next chapter: Dr. Sivana kidnaps Mary Jane, and Spider-Man Noir and Captain Marvel have to save her.**


End file.
